Crimson Witch
by HORRORMANIAC19
Summary: 1 year & 3 months after the "Black Prom Massacre", Carrie White,is still alive, & alone in Gotham city. Until she meets Harley Quinn & Poison Ivy, which soon leads to the dawn of a new caped crusader: "The Crimson Witch". Rating might change...
1. Carrie's Legacy

**All CARRIE (2013) & GOTHAM CITY SIRENS (NEW 52) Characters © to their Rightful & Respectful Owners & Creators (Neither of these franchises belong to me). AU Storylines within this Fanfic.**

 **Crimson Witch**

 **Chapter 1: Carrie's Legacy**

 **Date:** Sunday 1st September 2014

 **Time:** 07:35am

 **Location:** Gotham, New York City

The rising light of the sun, began shining out the city that never slept: **New York**. The Sunlight spread all across Brooklyn, where the streets were filled with joy filled people. But in a dark back alley, shielded from the sun, was a girl, with messy Strawberry Blonde hair, wearing a blue hoodie, a filthy Yellow long sleeved T-shirt, worn blue jeans, with blue worn converse sneakers, was sleeping on an old bed mattress. Although no one recognized her, she was still frightened that someone would soon notice her for the disaster, which was caused her by her secret talent, back at her old long lost home, for she was: **Carrie White**.

It had been a year, & 3 months since the _**"Black Prom Massacre"**_ , where Carrie was humiliated by everyone within her school, when they poured a bucket of cold Pig's blood on her, as she was being crowned as queen of the prom. & after that, Carrie just lost it, after taking so much bulling from all her classmates, & the abuse of her unstable bible thumping mother, she took out her revenge upon everyone, & killed almost everyone that night, including her own mother when she returned home from the disaster. Realising what she had done, she used her powers one last time to take her own life, despite **Sue Snell** , the only classmate who tried to help Carrie in the end, & all the support she had gained her gym teacher: **Rita Desjardin** , She had to let her life go, as her house collapsed on top of her & her dead mother.

To everyone in Chamberlain, even Sue & Rita, Carrie White was Dead, even though her body was never found, sometime after she was buried, nobody cared, after all that had happened, except for Sue & Rita, who were heartbroken, not just for the fact, they had no just failed to save everyone from the tragedy, but never managed to help Carrie White.

As Carrie slept, she began shaking & muttering in her sleep, until she shot up in fight & sorrow, after suffering another nightmare, of all that her powers had caused, all the people that had hurt & killed, before forcing her right fist into the bed mattress. It may have been a year & 3 months, But Carrie was no better, even after surviving the house crashing down & running away from her home, her town, & along the way, Carrie wished she never had her powers, if it were never for them, no one would be dead, & everything would ok for everyone, except Carrie. But unfortunately, since Carrie came to New York, she had to use her powers, to defend herself from several thugs who had many at hurting her, & to make matters worse, some of them were very badly injured, if not killed. Carrie then noticed her small radio alarm clock, playing _**"Easier to run"**_ , that had been playing since she woke up, before slamming her fist on to it, to shut the radio up. Carrie then got up, before sighing & walking off into the sunlit street, preparing herself for another of isolation & loneliness.

 **(Background music:** _ **"Easier to run"**_ **by Linkin Park)**

 **(Meanwhile…)**

 **Location:** Brooklyn, New York City

In an apartment building, a girl was lying on her bed, in her apartment room, while listening to the song. The girl had pale white skin, & her hair, her exposing clothes & even her make up were half red & half blue, making her look like a clown themed stripper, until a series of knocks came to her door, so the girl got up to see who was at the door.

" _Hey Harley girl…"_ Said a girl with red hair, white tan skin, green lips, green  & black plant like tattoos & green & black plant like clothing, as Harley opened her apartment room door.

" _Hey Red, what's up?"_ Harley asked her friend Ivy, as she let her into her room.

" _Nothing much has been going on recently over in Gotham, however, I've been hearing reports about many of the thugs & criminals here have been badly, if not fatality wounded, Have you heard anything concerning of that Harl?"_ Ivy asked curiously.

" _Yeah, I heard about that, but the police never really found any leads to who or what could have done it, they say it was like they had all been attacked by a ghost, they never even DNA finger or footprints, or even any records to the attacker."_ Harley replied.

" _Well, I found something…"_ Ivy replied back, as she started up her laptop,  & opened to files regarding the situation.

" _I actually got to one of the locations where an attack had happened before the police got there, & found this…"_ Ivy said before opening a video file from a security camera.

The video showed footage of a hooded figure, walking past the camera, before being surrounded by a group hooded thugs. As the group started attacking & wrestling with the figure, they started being pushed back & flying up into the air by an unknown force, before one of the thugs was thrown into the camera, making the video footage end with statics.

Harley was stunned by what she had just seen, Ivy on the hand wasn't, she had been looking into it ever since she first saw the footage, and she found it fascinating, that someone had some kind of power that strong.

" _As much as that shows us what's going on Red, I'm not sure how that tells us who it is."_ Harley said, unsure about what she had just seen.

" _You're right Harl, it doesn't, but I did however manage to save one frame of the footage, which had a partially clear view of the person's face, here, look at this…"_ Ivy replied logically, as she then opened a frame of the footage, showing the figure's face, seeing the hooded figure was a girl, through the darkness of her hoodie.

" _Hey… I think I've seen that girl around Gotham before… I saw her going into a back alley, somewhere there, but I never thought she was capable of… whatever that was…"_ Harley said curiously.

" _Same here, But I have also looked up anything regarding this girl, & I also found this…"_ Ivy replied, while opening another saved file, regarding the **"Black Prom Massacre"**.

" _The Black Prom Massacre, on June 22_ _nd_ _2013, Ewen High School was destroyed in an inferno, supposedly caused by Carrie White, the school outcast, claimed to have been bullied by everyone, & abused by her mentally Religious & unstable mother, also believed to be two of the many who died that night."_ Harley read, while seeing a matching image of Carrie's face, to Ivy's footage frame. This made Harley curious to how, what & why Carrie was alive & in Brooklyn.

" _Has no one here even found this out?"_ Harley asked curiously to Ivy.

" _No, plus Carrie calls herself Cassandra Black to those who do try to talk to her, so less people would get the suspicion that she was still alive after the massacre, despite that being over a year ago."_ Ivy replied.

" _So what do we do about her?"_ Harley asked in concern.

" _For the moment, nothing, besides, we don't want to raise her suspicion of someone knowing of who she is, & what we would want with her…"_ Ivy replied again.

" _& besides, tonight, I breaking into A.C.E. Chemical plant, to test out some of my newest plant experiments, along with the chemicals that made you  & your ex what you are today, You can come & see if you like…"_ Ivy continued.

" _Sure Red."_ Harley replied nervously  & curiously.

 **(Later at night…)**

 **Location: A.C.E. Chemical Plant**

Carrie was walking with her head down, still mourning the loss of all those who had fallen by her powers, & those who kept getting hurt by them, until she heard strange noises coming from behind a giant open gate. Carrie first decided not to get involved, as started to walk past the gate, but then, as she noticed the A.C.E. Chemical building, was being covered in giant growing plants, a new thought then surged into & through Carrie's mind, seeing as she caused a disaster, Maybe, she could make up for it.

" _I've caused one big problem for this world… I won't cause another…"_ Carrie whispered to herself, before running her way through the gates  & towards the Chemical plant.

As Carrie approached the building, she saw that the plants had blocked off all the entrances & emergency exits, all the workers there had been either knocked out or killed. Carrie then checked one of the workers' condition, he was only on conscious.

" _I'm sorry…"_ Carrie said quietly, before taking his gas mask for herself  & putting it on, before looking round the building to find a way in.

At first, Carrie thought there was no way in, but then thought the best way to get in, was through the roof. Carrie then started to climb up some of the plant vines, while keeping herself & her powers on guard, for if the plants decided to turn their attention on to her.

Carrie reached the roof safely. As she walked over several more vines, she looked through a roof top window, but couldn't see through the vapour on the glass, from the boiling chemicals down below. Carrie then gently opened the window with her powers, trying to keep herself under control. Carrie then looked down, to see a pair of funny looking & dressed girls chucking things into the chemical vat below.

 **(Down Below…)**

Harley & Ivy were laughing & chuckling as they chucked all sorts of chemicals & scientific materials into the vat, as the chemicals within the vat, began changing from the Toxic green colour they were, to a more crimson red colour.

 **(Back above…)**

Carrie watched from above, knowing whatever those 2 girls were doing, was bad, until they started walking away from the platform above the vat. As Carrie got up & turned around, intent on going to the police, only for some of the giant plant vines to wrap themselves around her arms & legs, trapping her, before the roof in front of her started rumbling, bursting open as more vines, with Harley & Ivy within them.

" _Well, well, well… has someone been a bit nosey?"_ Harley punned.

" _Looks like it Harl…"_ Ivy said, agreeing with the pun.

As Ivy reached out to take off Carrie's gas mask, Carrie shut her eyes as tightly as she could, trying to use her powers. Just as Ivy managed to grab hold of Carrie's mask, the vines let Carrie go, but she hadn't realised, that she was still right over the open window, just as she fell through it. Carrie fell like a rock towards the vat, before hitting into the chemicals with a mighty splash. All Carrie saw from then on, was Harley & Ivy looking down from the window where she fell, before passing out, while thinking that this was it, this was her time, her time to die…

 **To be continued…**


	2. New Friends Sort of

**Chapter 2: New Friends… Sort of…**

All that Carrie could see, where flashbacks, of all the destruction that burned right in front of her, all the people screaming & dying in front of her, all done by her own hands… & powers, scaring everyone in her site, including Miss Desjardin & Sue, right after the death of Carrie's prom date & Sue's boyfriend: **Tommy Ross**. As the flashbacks kept replaying within her mind, they then replayed when Carrie threw all the knives at her mother, as an act of self-defence. Carrie felt she wanted to scream, but suddenly felt like she was suffocating…

Carrie's eyes shot wide open, to see a girl with chalk white skin, & Red & blue make up & hair, performing CPR on her, before coughing & puking all the chemicals she had consumed when she fell into the chemical vat, while turning on to her right hand side. Carrie felt weak & sick, but felt she puke anymore out of her stomach, as she took very deep breaths, before being turned over on to her back by Harley & Ivy. Carrie tensed up, seeing the 2 girls who were causing trouble earlier at the plant, had saved her, but why?

" _Don't be frightened sweetly, we're not going to hurt you… at least, not anymore…"_ Harley said calmly, which changed noting Carrie's attitude.

Carrie then noticed at first, her hands & arms were chalk white, before looking at the rest of her body, to see it was completely chalk white in her skin, through her now destroyed clothes. Carrie tried to rub her skin to clean it, but nothing came off.

" _Wha…? Wha…? What's happened to me?!"_ Carrie weakly freaked in fright, totally unsure what had happened to her, while also realising her hair was no longer strawberry blonde, but Crimson Red.

" _Please keep calm honey, you've had a nasty high fall…"_ Ivy said, to calm Carrie down.

Carrie remembered getting loose from Ivy's plant's, only to fall from a great height, into a vat of strange chemicals, before seeing Harley & Ivy, before drowning out into the vat.

" _I remember falling into… whatever you two were messing about with… then I saw you two, just as I started drowning out…"_ Carrie said weakly, before noticing they were still at the power plant,  & right next to the vat that Carrie fell into.

" _But… you saved me… Why? Who are you? What do you two want with me?"_ Carrie asked nervously.

" _I'm Harley, Harley Quinn."_ Harley replied.

" _& I'm Ivy, Poison Ivy."_ Ivy replied also.

" _Harley Quinn & Poison Ivy? Your names make you sound like a pair of criminals…"_ Carrie said nervously.

" _Well… We are actually criminals…"_ Ivy replied.

" _What?! If you guys really are criminals, why did you save me? Do you girls know who I am?!"_ Carrie exclaimed in shock  & concern.

" _We know about what happened at your prom… Carrie, but we're not here to turn you in, or hurt you… as much as we're bad girls, we don't go hurting people for no reason, besides, if we were really that bad, we wouldn't even be helping each other… despite the times when we drive each other nuts."_ Harley explained.

Carrie wasn't very well convinced, but she decided to listen on to them, as they had saved her life, despite the fact she didn't care whether she dies or not.

" _So if you're not going to hand me over to the police, or kill me… I'm still trying to ask… What do you want with or from me?"_ Carrie asked nervously again.

" _We want nothing from you, we were thinking, since you had a dark past like we did, we just want to help you become someone who you thought you could never be. Besides, Harley here was a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, before she became who she is today, & met me, she could help you…"_ Ivy replied kindly.

Carrie was still not easily convinced, before she could say something else, they heard sirens of police cars in distance, fast approaching.

" _Come on Carrie, let's get you back to my apartment building, we can continue our conversation there."_ Harley said, as she got Carrie in her arms, before using Ivy's plants to escape.

 **(Later…)**

 **Location: Brooklyn, New York City**

Since getting back to Harley's apartment, Carrie was still nervous of being accepted & let into the lives of 2 criminals. She now had a room in Harley's apartment building, & Harley found Carrie a nice clean pink night dress, after getting her cleaned from all the excess chemicals on her body, but her skin remained chalk white, & her hair remained Crimson Red. Ivy had left Carrie with Harley, while she had to go & sort out at the chemical plant, once the police had left the scene, making sure there was no evidence of catching them, or anything that would alert Batman.

" _Feeling better?"_ Harley asked.

" _Kind of…"_ Carrie replied nervously.

" _Carrie… Ivy & I were thinking… ever since we discovered about your prom, you're past… & your powers… would you be interested…"_ Harley asked nervously herself.

" _In what?"_ Carrie asked curiously.

" _Since me & Ivy are caped crusaders, would you want to be one yourself?"_ Harley continued her question.

" _Not really Harley, cause if you guys hurt people, I don't want to be known again as another killing machine with deadly powers."_ Carrie replied politely  & as calmly as she could.

" _Well, although me & Ivy have hurt people, you don't necessarily have to, the worst things that we really do, is steal things. But can I ask you Carrie: If you had to choose between hurting someone or killing someone, & couldn't chose neither, what would do? What would you really do?"_ Harley asked calmly.

Carrie then looked at her open hand, sensing the power within her, remembering all the carnage they caused. But although Carrie was mad at herself & her powers for what had happened, she still felt like she could try & use her powers for something right for a change. Carrie knew she didn't have the real heart to intentionally kill someone, but she had nothing left to lose in her life, now that her old life was gone, she thought, maybe she make a new life, knowing there will conflicts & consequences within, she knew it was unavertable, & maybe, she could help people, as well as cause trouble that would never top her Prom massacre. She then looked up at Harley…

" _I'll be honest with you Harley, & myself, I don't have a true heart to kill or murder anyone, as far as I can believe, but I would rather hurt someone than kill them, & besides, if I killed someone, they'll have won. So, I'm willing to become a caped crusader, like you & Ivy. I've got nothing to lose, & a lot to gain. & I'll say this Harley, You & Ivy may criminals, but at least your 2 friends who look for each other, & that's something I never had: __**Friends**_ _."_ Carrie said in growing determination, causing Harley to give a big smile, nothing like the Joker.

Harley gave Carrie a hug, causing Carrie to hug back, knowing she now had friends for the first time in her life.

" _It's getting late Carrie, but tomorrow, we'll discuss, what we can do about your new alter ego. & introduce you to all my tenants within here."_ Harley said.

" _Ok Harley, & thank you, for everything…"_ Carrie replied while getting into her bed.

" _No probs Carrie, Good night."_ Harley replied back, before leaving Carrie's room.

" _Good night."_ Carrie said back, as Harley closed the door, before Carrie snuggled into her new bed,  & drifted off to sleep, while staring the window of Gotham city.

 **To be continued…**


	3. The Witch's Conception

**Chapter 3: The Witch's Conception**

 **Date:** Monday 2nd September 2014

 **Time:** 06:59am

 **Location:** Brooklyn, New York City

It was a bright shining day in New York, as it shone over Brooklyn, & across Harley's apartment building, & through the window of Carrie's room. Carrie was still sleeping, snuggled up in her new warm bed until…

 **(The clock snaps to 07:00am, while playing:** _ **"It's a beautiful Morning"**_ **by the Rascals)**

Carrie slowly opened her eyes, before using her powers, to turn off the clock radio. Carrie then sat up & stretched her arms & legs, while she yawned, before getting out of her bed, & walking over to look out of the window over New York. But at the same time, she looked at her reflection in the window, as she stared at her face, her new face. Carrie felt that she was scarred for life. Not just by her past of bullying, abuse & unintentional destruction, but by her accident with Harley & Ivy as well. At first, she looked upset, seeing the memories of her past replay through the mind, along with the facts that she had killed people, & had left some people who did care about her in the end, either dead or heart-broken the fact she was gone forever, but in most ways, Carrie thought it was for the best. As Carrie carried on staring at her new face, she somehow started to like her new look. As much as she still had the same hairstyle & facial features, she did look a bit different to her old self, she even began to believe, that she was in lots of ways, Unique. Carrie knew there were many other people in the world, who were also capable of what she was capable of, but hopefully, none of them had bad experiences with their powers, as much as Carrie was upset about that, she then thought about her new alter ego. Carrie thought that as well as becoming someone who may cause trouble, she could become someone who could help others like her, but a lot of Carrie was still unsure of her future, but she knew, it was either remain isolated till death, or make a change. Carrie may have also wanted to stay obedient to her long deceased mother, she had to admit, she argued about freedom with her mother very often, this chance may be the only chance of freedom she may ever get, although she felt like she didn't deserve it, she decided to go along with Harley, Ivy & whoever she may meet in her new life.

As Carrie continued to stare out the window, she was startled by knocking at the door, so she went to answer it. Carrie opened the door, to see Harley waiting for her at the door.

" _Hi Carrie, sleep well?"_ Harley asked cheerfully.

" _I guess so, for the first time in my entire life."_ Carrie replied in shyness, by happiness too.

" _So what's happening today Harley?"_ Carrie then asked curiously.

" _Well when you're ready, I thought I might introduce you to some of my tenants here, & then I thought I'd give some counselling, since I was a therapist at Arkham. I'm not sure how much my skills & advice will help you, but ah hell with it! Are you willing to give it a go Carrie?"_ Harley asked with humour.

" _Yes please, I never really got my help back home, the only real support I got was from my gym teacher, Miss Rita Desjardin. I still wonder how she & Sue are getting on, now that I'm gone…"_ Carrie sighed in guilt.

" _I understand how you feel Carrie, but let's save that for the counselling, you get ready, & I'll introduce you to some of my tenants."_ Harley said to calm Carrie down.

" _Ok, just give some time to get dressed & cleaned up, & I'll be with you soon…"_ Carrie replied.

" _No probs Carrie."_ Harley replied, before leaving Carrie to get changed.

 **(10 minutes later…)**

Carrie came out of her room, wearing a red t-shirt & matching jeans, along with white sneakers & a pink hoodie that were supplied in the wardrobe of her room by some of Harley's tenants, before closing the door, & walking down the hallway to meet Harley. Carrie encountered Harley by the lift, waiting for her, before the two of them got into the lift, & rode it up & down to multiple levels to meet Harley's Tenants. In the process, Carrie meet others who weren't exactly normal like her, but stayed close to Harley, as she was nervous, she even meet Queenie, who was a tailor, which reminded Carrie some much of her mother, as Margaret was tailor as well, before she died. Queenie even agreed with Carrie & Harley, to let Carrie help with designing & making whatever costume she had in mind for her new alter ego.

 **(Later on…)**

Carrie & Harley were in a room that Harley had converted into a counselling/therapy room, on her level. Carrie was lying on a sofa in the room, with Harley sitting on a chair next to her, writing in a note book, as Carrie told Harley about all the bullying she had taken from everyone at her school, & all the abuse she had suffered from her mother within her own home, & discovering her new found powers, leading up to why the Prom massacre happened, by her hand, but not her intention. Harley even told Carrie her real name, & even her past of being an outcast, & being bullied by a girl named Bonnie Harper, for having a hobby & future intention of studying criminal minds, & fell in love with Bernie Bash, a troubled boy she met one Halloween night, who later killed Bonnie, got locked up in Juvenile Detention, & was a year later, murdered over a mash potato argument with one of the other prisoners. Harley continued to tell Carrie on about her later job at Arkham Asylum, where she fell for the love & lies of the Joker, which led up to who Harley was today, after the Joker left her, making her bitter towards his existence, causing Carrie to slowly realise that although she had committed one deadly atrocity through blind rage, she was one of the most, if not the most kind hearted & innocent people in the world. She also had to admit to her opinion, although in many ways, Harley was troubled, she admitted to her wrong doings & mistakes. Carrie even started to feel, she could move on, despite her greatest mistake, she couldn't live in the past forever, no matter how much replayed through her mind & nightmares, she had to let it all go, & hope that Chamberlain had decided to forget her, & move on with time.

" _How do you feel now Carrie?"_ Harley asked curiously.

" _Well… as much as my prom will never be forgotten, I feel… free… free of all that held me down, as much as I also should never have done what I did, I can't go on like that forever, but Chris & those at school, except Sue & Tommy, were never going to accept me for who they thought I was, & my mother was never going to get better…"_ Carrie replied in slight sadness, but strong determination, as she sat up.

" _But, if I'm going to become a caped crusader, like I said before, I will not kill anyone, but I also don't want to hurt too many people, especially innocent people."_ Carrie continued, in determination.

" _You won't have to hurt innocent people Carrie, if anything, you can just fight back against anyone who tries to hurt the innocent, or anyone who tries to attack you."_ Harley replied to certify Carrie.

" _Great idea Harley, & thank you for helping me come to terms with my past, you may be a criminal in many ways, but you give very helpful advice."_ Carrie thanked her friend.

" _Aww, thanks Carrie, & happy to help. Now let's go back to Queenie, see about a costume for you, & even a new name for your alter ego…"_ Harley replied in awe, before giving Carrie a hug, & before the two girls walked out of the room, towards the lift.

 **(Later in Queenie's Apartment room…)**

Carrie, Harley & Queenie were going through all sorts of clothing & accessories that were hand made by Queenie, while Harley was trying to think of a caped crusader name for Carrie…

" _What about… White Ghost?"_ Harley asked.

" _Hmm… not bad, it's catchy, but I don't want anything relating to my past, or my past name, & it's too common a name."_ Carrie replied.

Carrie had earlier decided with Harley & Queenie, to theme her alter ego costume & name on ghosts at first, as Carrie had telekinetic powers & abilities, but Carrie began to think of a Witch theme, as her mother once called he a witch when discovering about her powers. Harley had also considered with Carrie, that she had to strike fear into her opponents, not just through her costume, talents & skills, but through her name as well, all after reading through some old newspaper articles that Harley had kept during her time with the Joker, regarding images of the costume worn by his greatest nemesis: **Batman**.

" _Wait… Carrie, did your powers ever go off when you scream?"_ Harley asked curiously.

" _Yeah, they did a couple of times, why?"_ Carrie asked back curiously.

" _What about, the Wraith?"_ Harley asked.

" _I like Wraith… But I think it needs a more fearsome & striking first name, plus, I think now I would be known as a Witch, as my mother called me one when discovering about my powers."_ Carrie replied in enthusiasm.

Harley & Queenie then started looking through some capes, to find one that fit Carrie's size, until they found a crimson red hooded cape, in Carrie's size.

" _Hey Carrie, This would suit you…"_ Queenie said, causing Carrie to turn  & look at the cape, in slight concern.

" _Hmm… It's very fitting, but I'm not sure about the colour…"_ Carrie replied nervously.

" _We understand that Carrie, but remember, you need to think about fear, what kind of fear you what your enemies to see & feel when they see or hear you…"_ Harley said, trying to increase Carrie's Influences.

Carrie then thought for a minute, although she didn't like red, she couldn't hold on to the past. As she thought on, she started to think of the colour, & even began to like it, like any other colour.

" _Alright then girls, I'll take it, & I even have the perfect name for my alter ego_ _ **: The Crimson Witch**_ _, How about that?"_ Carrie asked in determination  & interest.

" _Wow! That sounds like a perfect name, just as you say Carrie. Yes, that's who you are now,_ _ **The Crimson Witch**_ _."_ Harley replied in an impressed tone, before the three of them continued to find more clothing  & accessories for Carrie…

 **To be continued…**


	4. New Experience, New Enemy

**Chapter 4: New Experience, New Enemies**

 **Date:** Monday 2nd September 2014

 **Time:** 20:59pm

 **Location:** Gotham, New York City

Carrie & Harley were waiting in a back alley by a jewellery store in Gotham city. Harley had received word from Ivy that the store had recently received some very rare & exquisite jewellery & gems, along with tons of cash within the tills that they & Catwoman wanted.

Carrie was now wearing a pink blood stained dress with only the back half from the waist. Underneath were burgundy red leather pants, tucked into a pair of crimson red knee high gothic boots, held on to her legs & feet, with Crimson Red leather belts. Carrie was also wearing the crimson red hooded cape they found earlier, but kept her hood up, still nervous of anyone recognising her, no matter where she was. & her face, she had put makeup at the bottom of her eyes, to look like weeping tears of blood. As much as Carrie looked & was based very much like herself in the aftermath of her prom, & still mourned it, she was going by what Harley had told her from her experience ever since she became her own person.

Carrie & Harley then heard 2 thuds hit the ground behind them, they turned around to Ivy & another woman dressed in a black leather cat costume, with pointed ears on her head & goggles on her face, covering her eyes, standing in front of them.

" _Hey Harl, Carrie."_ Ivy said greetingly.

" _Hi Harley, Who this?"_ Catwoman asked curiously, as she looked at Carrie.

" _I'm…I'm Carrie… Carrie White…"_ Carrie replied nervously.

" _Carrie White?... As in,_ _ **THE Carrie White**_ _from Chamberlain, Maine?"_ Catwoman asked in surprise.

" _Yep…?"_ Carrie replied, worried of a furious reply from Catwoman.

" _Don't be scared kid, I heard about your prom, But I heard a survivor claimed that some of the students played a prank on you, sorry for that by the way."_ Catwoman replied calmly.

" _It's ok, who claimed I was innocent anyway? Who said that?"_ Carrie asked curiously.

" _Someone called Sue Snell. Did you know her?"_ Catwoman asked in her reply.

" _Yeah… She was one of those who hurt me… but she tried to help me in the end… I do still feel down for her, thinking I'm gone forever… But it's probably for the best…"_ Carrie sighed in sorrow.

" _Anyways… We sirens have got a job to do. Are you sure you wanna go through with this Crimson Witch?"_ Harley asked Carrie as she looked back at her, giving her a small smile.

" _Yeah, I'm tired of being the good girl, as I never got a chance to learn the other way… Let's do this… sirens…"_ Carrie replied in determination, with slight worry.

Carrie, Harley, Ivy & Cat then walked their way round to the back door of the Jewellery store, unaware, as a hooded figure, in a black hoodie, red weathered jeans & black trainers watched them from around the corner of the alley entrance.

" _So… there you are Carrie… You may have survived your massacre, you may have made friends now, but they & your powers, will never save you again from me… You're gonna pay dearly for my pain… __**Sister**_ _…"_ The figure's voice growled in a sinister female voice, very similar to Carrie's voice, as she then followed the girls round to the back of the store.

 **(Later inside the store…)**

In the warehouse, where the most of the best jewellery, gems & cash were stored, the door opened, as two security guards fell through knocked out.

" _K.O!"_ Harley joked in a deep voice imitation.

" _What can I say? They were asking for it…"_ Catwoman joked along with Harley.

Harley, Ivy & Cat then proceeded through into the warehouse of the store, with Carrie in tow when she suddenly heard quiet shudderings behind her. Carrie then almost stepped out to see what was going on.

" _Carrie? You ok?"_ Ivy asked in concern.

" _Sorry, I thought I heard something…"_ Carrie replied as she squinted her eyes to see if anyone was there.

" _I don't see anything Tulip…"_ Ivy replied back as she  & Carrie looked into nothing but darkness of the alley way, before Carrie looked at Ivy, realising what she just called her so kindly, & looking back.

" _Come on, let's not let Harley & Cat have all the fun…"_ Ivy continued as she and Carrie then turned back & walked into the warehouse of the jewellery store, unaware as the female figure slowly began to walk towards the door.

 **(Back inside…)**

Carrie & the Sirens were busy stealing all the jewellery, Gems & cash within the jewellery store & warehouse, Carrie was nervous about stealing, but after stealing from Sue before leaving Chamberlain forever, she thought to forget that life, & begin a new life, with Harley, Ivy, Cat & whoever she may meet in the future.

Suddenly, the whole store went dark, as all the lights went out.

" _What the Hell?!"_ Harley Shouted angrily.

" _SHH! Keep it down Harley, Do you wanna alert more cops, or even the Bats?!"_ Cat hissed in a whisper.

" _Carrie? You alright? You still here?"_ Ivy asked in concern mixed with worry.

" _Yeah Ivy I-…"_ Carrie replied before she suddenly grunted as Harley, Ivy  & Cat the sound of her getting beaten.

The Sirens then carefully try to get to Carrie & get the lights back on to see what's going on. All they could was the sound of Carrie gets beaten & objects getting smashed, until…

" _Got it!"_ Harley said, after managing to find a light switch to switch the lights back on.

" _What the?!"_ Ivy said in shock, seeing Carrie badly bruised and bleeding, as a hooded figure began running for the door.

Cat then jumped in front of the figure, as she prepared her claws.

" _Where do you think you're going mouse?"_ Cat hissed sinisterly, as she then swiped her claws at the figure's face, knocking them on to the floor, knocking them out.

Cat then picked up & unhooded the figure, but to a shocking surprise… the figure was a girl, who looked almost exactly like Carrie. She had the same original skin tan as Carrie, as well as the facial features as Carrie, but instead, she had jet Black dyed hair, & Blood Red & Black thorn vine tattoos all over her body.

" _The Hell?! Harley! Ivy! You gotta check this out!"_ Cat called over as Harley came running over, while Ivy stayed with Carrie.

" _Holy Clonee! Two Carries?!"_ Harley gasped, while shaking her head back  & from Carrie to the other girl.

Suddenly, The Girl then used her powers, as she pushed both Harley & Cat, sending them flying towards Carrie & Ivy, before making her way towards the door & escaping, just as the screaming sirens of police cars could be heard in the distance, approaching fast.

" _Damn it! I swear when I find that Carriecat, I'm gonna…"_ Harley Growled.

" _Never mind that Harl, Let's get out of here before we get put back in Arkham… Again…"_ Ivy continued, as she  & Harley got Carrie who was still unconscious, before making their way out of the store with Cat in tow.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Know Her Family, Fear Her Family

**Chapter 5: Know Her Family, Fear Her Family**

 **Date:** Tuesday 4th September 2014

 **Time:** 8:25pm

 **Location:** The Batcave, Underneath Wayne Manor, Gotham, New York

In the Batcave, underneath Wayne Manor, the home of millionaire Bruce Wayne, Bruce was down there looking on the massive screen of his Bat-computer, wearing his Bat suit.

Bruce may be himself inside his manor, but outside in Gotham, especially at night, He was **Batman**. Bruce had become Batman many years, after watching his parents being gunned down right in front of him while he was still a 10 year old child, after leaving a play due to his fear of Bats. The only person left who could care for Bruce, was the family Butler, **Alfred Pennyworth**.

Alfred then appeared out of the lift doors to the Batcave, as he came down to check on Bruce.

" _More crime searching Master Bruce?"_ Alfred asked.

" _Yes Alfred, despite the fact crime here has died down a bit, there's been another robbery in Gotham, by Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy & Catwoman again. But according to the words of the attacked security guards, there was someone else with them."_ Bruce replied.

" _Any clues? Maybe I may have heard something…"_ Alfred offered loyally.

" _I'm not sure, they claim this fourth person was a teenage girl, but some of the others claimed she had special powers…"_ Bruce replied while still searching on the Bat Computer.

" _Well, speaking of that, I heard that there were several thugs around Gotham & Brooklyn that were either injured or killed by someone with Special powers. Telekinesis to be more precise, Non like anyone of all the criminal or criminal masterminds you have faced…"_ Alfred described informatically.

" _Hmm… I wonder…"_ Bruce replied, before typing in about people known for having Telekinesis or Telekinetic related powers.

Bruce then found a series of images of people who were known for having Telekinesis, but all of them were just silly fictional characters, until he came to two pictures of two teenage girls who looked almost the same: **Carrie White & Rachel Lang**.

" _Carrie White & Rachel Lang…"_ Bruce said curiously, before clicking on the image of Rachel & began reading her profile.

 **Name:** Rachel (White) Lang

 **D.O.B:** March 12th 1994

 **P.O.B:** Chamberlain, Maine

 **Family:** Margaret White (Mother/Deceased), Ralph White (Father/Deceased), Carrie White (Sister/Unknown), Barbara Lang (Stepmother/Deceased)

" _Carrie & Rachel are Sisters?"_ Bruce questioned rhetorically.

" _Rachel Lang was responsible for the_ _ **"Football Party Massacre"**_ _in Metropolis in 2012. Rachel was believed to have possessed a gene disorder which gave powers of Telekinesis, & was an outcast of the local high school, according to Massacre survivor: __**Jesse Ryan**_ _. Rachel was last seen in Metropolis during a confrontation battle with Metropolis Hero:_ _ **Superman**_ _, But believed to have died from being crushed a blazing building roof, but her body was never recovered or seen again since her confrontation…"_ Bruce reading out various parts from a Metropolis newspaper article.

" _What about Carrie White?"_ Alfred asked in concern, before Bruce clicked on to Carrie's Profile  & articles.

 **Name:** Carrietta N White

 **D.O.B:** September 21st 1995

 **P.O.B:** Chamberlain, Maine

 **Family:** Margaret White (Mother/Deceased), Ralph White (Father/Deceased), Rachel Lang (Sister/Unknown)

" _Carrie White was known to be responsible for the_ _ **"Black Prom Massacre"**_ _, that occurred on June 22_ _nd_ _2013\. Carrie was also the Ewen High School outcast who also was to have believed to that same Gene disorder as her sister:_ _ **Rachel Lang**_ _. Although Carrie was the destroyer of the Prom, it was believed to have actually been caused a prank set up by all the main bullies of Carrie, as claimed by soul survivors:_ _ **Sue Snell & Rita Desjardin**_ _. Carrie was buried within the local cemetery with her mother after being found dead at their destroyed home, a few days later, but was found disturbed some time later on. Carrie's body was never found, & the case is now closed, believing Carrie's body was stolen by grave robbers…"_ Bruce read from the Chamberlain article.

" _And as there have been Telekinetic themed attacks her in Gotham also, it looks like we may have both of them here…_ Bruce Continued in his own words, while looking at some security images & recordings from the cameras at the scenes of all the telekinetic attacks.

As Bruce continued looking through them, he then found a footage of a hooded figure leaving the robbed jewellery store, until being followed by Harley, Ivy & Catwoman, hauling the stolen goods and a hooded girl out with them.

" _So it seems the Harley, Ivy and Catwoman have one of them on their team, what is to be done Master Bruce?"_ Alfred asked.

" _For now, I'll be on patrol for if any of them show up again in Gotham, I need to find out more about why or what they are doing here, as Batman… I'll also have to contact Superman to find out more about his encounter with Rachel, so I can what we're up against…"_ Bruce replied.

" _Very Good sir…"_ Alfred replied back, as Bruce suited back up,  & set off in the Batmobile, ready to find out and confront either Harley, Ivy or Catwoman, or either Carrie or Rachel.

 **To be continued…**

 **HORRORMANIAC19 Message:** _ **"hi viewers, Rory here, Sorry once again for the long wait, busy with my real life. Sorry there isn't much in this chapter, it was rushed I admit, just to keep everyone updated, so there are some last minute twists in the chapter. Also, check out another Carrie/DC story by Snowy Daye:**_ **"Gods among us"** _ **, it is awesome, believe me. Well, thanks for reading this chapter & message from me, hope you have enjoyed reading it & look forward to the next chapter. Thanks for reading, Rory out."**_

" _ **P.S. Snowy Daye, now we're even on chapters, if you have any ideas for a chapter, just PM me, thanks, Rory out… again, LOL!"**_


	6. Training, Training, 1, 2, 3, Training p1

**Chapter 6: Training, Training, 1, 2, 3, Training (Part 1)**

 **Date:** Wednesday 5th September 2014

 **Time:** 8:20am

 **Location:** Harley's apartment, Coney Island, Brooklyn, New York

Carrie was sitting on her bed, in her apartment room, after spending the last day and nights recovering from her first experience, & attack. Carrie wasn't too badly injured from her attacker's assault, she had a load of bruises and a few cuts, but nothing too serious to kill her. Harley & Ivy had patched Carrie up, but also decided to inject her with some special chemicals that Ivy had worked on, believing they would help Carrie recover faster, & possibly do more for her. Carrie was thinking, trying to piece together what had happened the other night. Why would someone attack her? Carrie knew Gotham wasn't the safest of citys, but why her? Why her & not Harley, Ivy or Cat? As far as Carrie knew, no one back in Chamberlain knew she was still alive, or even if someone believed she was still alive, they wouldn't know where she had gone…

" _Carrie? You awake? Can I come in?"_ Harley asked while gently knocking the door.

" _Sure, just hang on, I'll get the door."_ Carrie replied, while walking over to her room door,  & opening the door, letting Harley in.

" _How are you feeling?"_ Harley asked calmly as she and Carrie sat back on the bed.

" _Not too Bad, but oddly, I feel… different. Like I don't feel like just lying around and doing nothing, I feel like I want to get up & go."_ Carrie replied in concern.

" _Oh, that'll be the chemicals that me & Red gave you to help you get better, they should also do better for your immune system, your reflexes, your agility & give you a healing ability."_ Harley replied back.

" _Whoa, how do you know they'll do all that?"_ Carrie asked in surprise and concern.

" _Red gave me the same type of chemicals when I first met her, to help me become immune to her & other's toxins, but I think we gave some more advanced versions of the formula…"_ Harley explained.

" _Sorry about what happened the other night, I never expected someone of random to come attack you like that. I'm really concerned about that girl who attacked you, she looked almost exactly like you…"_ Harley apologized.

" _I'm trying to figure that out. For what you, Ivy & Cat told me, I don't think it's someone from my hometown. If someone knew I was alive, they wouldn't know where I would have gone anyway…" _Carrie replied while trying to figure more out.

" _Well she did look almost exactly like you, do you or did you have any siblings at all?"_ Harley asked in concern.

" _No, my mama was the only family member I grew up with. She told me daddy had ran off before I was even born, she never said anything about any siblings, But there again, she was religiously fanatical, & if you're saying my attacker looked like me, I am deeply concerned about this. Cat also mentioned that she had powers like mine also…"_ Carrie replied in deeper & still deepening concern.

" _That's right Carrie, She gave me & Cat a bit of a flying thought to think about. Ivy's looking into anything relating to you, to see if we may find some clues to finding out your twin's identity."_ Harley said informatically.

" _I Thank you, Ivy & Cat a lot Harley, But I feel this is something I must find out for myself as well."_ Carrie replied in a sudden burst of determination in her voice.

" _What do you mean?"_ Harley asked in a mixture of concern  & worry, before Carrie took a deep breath…

" _I'm gonna have to find & confront my twin. I need to prepare myself for her, I need to train to fight for whatever she may have against me. Train me Harley!"_ Carrie replied & demanded in determination, as she stood up tall to Harley.

" _What?! Have the chemicals finally gone to your brain Carrie? There's no telling what she may be up to, or even what she could have prepared for you."_ Harley exclaimed in shock  & surprise.

" _Harley, If I'm gonna find out who she is, I'm gonna need to train for it. I've always been the outcast in the shadows of despair & doubt, but no more, that ends now. I'm tired of being a punch bag for bullies, I'd like them get punched back…"_ Carrie replied in more determination & demand.

Harley was amazed in silence to see the young, shy & frightened Carrie White, had somehow disappeared, or even had a change of heart, making her more confident & determined to become a better person. She only known Carrie for a couple of days, & knew what life was like to her, But this was something else sparking within Carrie. Harley knew now that the chemicals from Carrie's accident, had certainly done some possible mental damage to her brain, but just maybe, that was a good thing, for whatever Carrie wanted to make herself into, with Harley, Ivy, Cat & whoever else's support…

" _Well… Ok then Carrie, but please don't do anything stupid after this…"_ Harley replied, accepting Carrie's request.

 **(Later on that day…)**

Carrie was now at local gym, practicing all of her skills that she knew from high school, with Harley watching her practice, & teaching her to learnt how to fight in combat. Carrie was doing quite well, at her acrobatic skills to Harley's amaze. Carrie wished she could say thanks to Miss Desjardin for what she had learnt over her time in High school, but mourning the past was now the least of Carrie's worries, as she practiced some punching & kicking with the punch bag. Carrie decided it would be best to only learn to fight, without using her powers, thinking it was best kept secret between her & the sirens, as Harley co-ordinated her to where to punch on the punch bag…

" _Come on Carrie, that's it, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right…"_ Harley called, as Carrie repeatedly punched the punch bag in various areas, as Carrie panted, with sweat dribbling down her forehead to her face.

To Carrie's surprise, for someone who had never learnt how to fight, she was giving some real good punches & kicks, which Harley knew was some of the new effects from the serums & chemicals that she & Ivy gave Carrie to help her recover quicker. Just then, Harley's mobile began ringing…

" _Excuse me Carrie, someone's calling me, just keep practicing on your combos…"_ Harley said.

" _Ok Harley…"_ Carrie replied in a pant, as she kept practicing her combos on the punch bag.

" _Hello?"_ Harley asked.

" _Hey Harl, its Ivy."_ Ivy replied down the phone.

" _Hey Red, what's up?"_ Harley asked again curiously.

" _I've been looking into relatives of Carrie, & I've found something really shocking, which I believe may answer for what happened the other night..."_ Ivy replied again.

" _What ya find?"_ Harley asked in concern.

" _That girl who looked like & attacked Carrie… was her sister. Surely she doesn't know about her sibling Rachel…_ Ivy replied.

" _I asked Carrie that earlier, & I think she had a guess that her attacker was related to her, she also mentioned that her mother told her that her father had ran off before she was born, which possibly her sibling…"_ Harley replied.

" _That makes sense Harl, How are we gonna tell her about Rachel?"_ Ivy asked.

" _I'm not sure Red, Tell her later?"_ Harley asked suggestfully.

" _Hmm… We'll have to think about that, what are you doing now anyway?"_ Ivy asked back, while replying to Harley's question.

" _I'm at the gym, helping Carrie learn some fighting skills. Before you ask, she wants to confront Rachel, but needed to train for it…"_ Harley replied.

" _Um… Right… Harl, later tonight, get Carrie with you & meet me & cat in Gotham, we better take this training further."_ Ivy said in an unsure but determined tone.

" _What have you got in mind?"_ Harley asked, as she looked back at a still practicing Carrie.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Training, Training, 1, 2, 3, Training p2

**Chapter 7: Training, Training, 1, 2, 3, Training (Part 2)**

 **(Later that night in Gotham…)**

Carrie & Harley were waiting again for Ivy & Cat, in a recently closed for the night basketball court. All Harley had told Carrie was that this meeting, was to help her with more training, for her combat skills & also help her try to take more control of her powers, without pushing her to the breaking point of causing more destruction, which made Carrie nervous again.

" _Harley, I know you said this is to help me, but I'm not really sure about getting my powers involved with my training, just yet."_ Carrie said nervously.

" _I know how you feel Carrie, but if you are gonna confront your twin sooner, you need to learn to control your powers for it."_ Harley replied calmly to comfort Carrie, just as huge plants began breaking out of the ground, all around the basketball court,  & a giant rose flower appeared within the court, before opening, revealing Poison Ivy walking down one of the plant vines to the ground. Catwoman also appeared after cutting through some of the plants with her cat claws, before landing next to Ivy, who gave Catwoman a bit of a death stare for cutting through her plants.

" _Sorry…"_ Cat said in a mixture of a funny but  & serious tone, but Ivy was still not impressed, even as she & Cat turned towards Carrie & Harley.

" _OK? So what's all this about?"_ Carrie asked in concern but with slight worry.

" _Hey Carrie, we understand your concern, But why we're all here is about you…"_ Ivy replied to enlighten Carrie's mood.

" _Me?"_ Carrie said in more worry.

" _Well, you did say you wanted to confront your look alike, you need further training… & we've all agreed to help you get there."_ Ivy replied to keep Carrie calm.

" _But it does come with a hard but understandable term, you have to fight, us…"_ Catwoman added into the conversation.

" _What?! But you're my friends, I can't hurt you… I don't want to you, you may be criminals, but you brought me into this life."_ Carrie replied in shock.

" _It's alright, we understand you feelings Carrie, but you need to learn to fight with & without your powers… besides, we've all taken more brutal blows & injuries from Batman anyway." _Ivy said to give Carrie confidence.

Carrie & Harley decided to battle first to help Carrie learn to fist fight.

" _You ready Carrie?"_ Harley asked.

" _Not much, but I don't have much choice, but bring it on…"_ Carrie replied with slight humour.

Harley then launched her right fist at Carrie, just before Carrie quickly move her head to her left, missing Harley's blow.

" _Not bad for a start Carrie, keep it up, but try and see if you can block some shots as well."_ Harley said in amazement.

" _Ok…"_ Carrie replied in a slightly nervous tone.

Harley then began launching both fists repeatedly at Carrie. Carrie managed to dodge most of Harley's fist attacks, taking a few hits, but not backing or falling down, & surprisingly still standing & deflecting well. As Harley launched another fist at Carrie, Carrie to their surprise, grabbed Harley's fist in quick speed.

" _I'm impressed Carrie, Keep going girl."_ Harley said again.

Harley kept the fist fighting up, while Carrie kept catching all of Harley's attacks, before Carrie found a chance and launched her fist for Harley's face, but halted before it had a chance to touch her skin. Harley was now majorly impressed.

" _Well that's you warmed up kid, let's move on to Catwoman."_ Harley said, before walking back, allowing Catwoman to step up to teach Carrie her moves.

" _Ok Carrie, This time, you need to learn to avoid or deflect these…"_ Cat said before showing her claws, causing Carrie's eyes to widen slightly, seeing that this time, she would need to learn to dodge weaponry.

" _Don't worry, I'll try my best not to scratch you too hard."_ Cat said to put less pressure on Carrie.

" _Let's see then…"_ Carrie joked back.

Cat then tried to swipe Carrie with her right hand, only for Carrie to block it, before cat managed to swipe Carrie's arm, cutting 4 fresh cuts in her arm as Carrie grunted and hissed, along with letting down her guard from the pain.

As Carrie removed her hand to look at her wounds, the cuts in her arm rapidly healed, remembering the chemicals that Ivy had given her to recover better from her attack last night.

" _Sorry Carrie, you all right? You hurt bad?"_ Cat asked in concern.

" _Not anymore."_ Carrie joked in her reply.

Carrie & Cat continued to combat, Carrie managed to dodge & block most of Cat's claws, only taking a few minor scratches and cuts, before tripping Cat to the floor, while landing on her hands.

" _Well done Carrie, Can't say you got away without a few scratches, but still, almost Purrfect."_ Cat purred, causing Carrie to giggle slightly.

Suddenly, Carrie launched her left out as she stop an incoming giant plant vine from attacking her. Carrie then turned into the direction see Ivy with more giant plant vines & monster like plants ready to test Carrie.

" _Ok Carrie, here's the fun part, this will help you learn to control more of your powers. Plus, since I gave you those chemicals to heal better, I want to see how much of plant life you can control…"_ Ivy said, prepared to test Carrie to her fullest.

"Very Well…" Carrie joked.

Ivy then launched some of plant vines at Carrie, only for Carrie to shoot her arms out & stop them, Harley & Cat were shocked, to see how powerful Carrie truly was, believing there could be more to her, than meets the eye…

As the force of Carrie's & Ivy's powers pressured against each other, Carrie then screamed out of the pain of the pressure, blowing Ivy & her plants back, as Ivy landed on her feet in amazement & shock at the amount of power Carrie had from both within, and from Ivy…

Carrie was breathing heavily, sweat dribbling down her face, finding it hard to believe what she was capable of, even against others who had powers other than her, as she had believed all along.

" _Wow Muffin!"_ Harley said in amazement.

" _You got it Kitten."_ Cat also said in amazement.

" _Well done Tulip..."_ Ivy also said in amazement, as the Gotham City Sirens congratulated their newest  & youngest member.

" _Thanks, Thanks all of you guys."_ Carrie thanked her friends, as she wiped the sweat from her face, along with her hair.

" _That's a great start Carrie, we best get you home. Tomorrow, we'll see how good you are at fighting multiple opponents, but before that, I think it's about time you knew something abou…"_ Ivy said, but was interrupted as one of her plant vines whipped her from behind, knocking her down, before doing the same to Harley  & Cat.

Carrie then went defensive, while looking around for any enemies, wondering how & why Ivy's own plants would attack her. The plants protecting them then started retracting, as the same figure who attacked Carrie before started walking into the basketball court, before pulling down her hood, revealing herself to Carrie.

" _WH-Who are you? Why do you look like me? What have you got against me?"_ Carrie asked in rapid speech.

" _Well Carrie, I am Rachel Lang… or some know me… as Rachel White, but some also know me as… Your sister…"_ Rachel hissed, leaving as face of fear  & fright on Carrie, knowing she was about to face something much worse than either her mother, or even Chris.

 **To… Be… Continued…**

 **HORRORMANIAC19 MESSAGE:** _ **"Hi readers, Rory Here, I would like to once again apologise for such a long wait, I have been lazy, but also spending some time looking for opportunities for a job, But finally, here is a new chapter. I would also like to shout out a thank you to the Snowyverse, for giving me a new Icon for this story, so Thank you Snowyverse**_ __ _ **, Hope you enjoy this chapter everyone, & hope you look forward to the Confrontation between Carrie & Rachel, C U Soon, Rory out."**_


	8. Carrie VS Rachel

**Chapter 8: Carrie VS. Rachel**

" _But… I don't understand, why didn't mama ever tell me about you? & What have you got against me Rachel?"_ Carrie asked in shock, of learning that her recent attacker, was her own sister.

" _The fact that mama was nice to you & brought you up better! I had to be raised by our demonic father, then a nutcase of a stepmother after dad died! & then to top that off, you murdered her!"_ Rachel yelled at Carrie in rage towards her confusion.

" _Rachel, that's not true, Mama was really horrible to me! She died from self-defence…"_ Carrie called back.

" _LIAR!"_ Rachel Roared, causing one of Ivy's vines to launch for Carrie, only for Carrie to block it.

" _Rachel stop it, I don't wanna fight you, but you're not giving me much choice."_ Carrie said, trying to remain calm.

" _You haven't got any choice Carrie, its fight to the death between us, & can guarantee I will end you, since you're so pathetic, you couldn't even kill yourself!"_ Rachel provoked, before Carrie screamed a shockwave at Rachel, sending her crashing through the remaining plants of Ivy, & into the opposite apartment building.

Carrie then freed Harley, Ivy & Catwoman.

" _Jeez, your sister had got real anger issues."_ Harley said.

" _Anything we can do…"_ Cat asked, before her, Harley  & Ivy were blown a mile away by Rachel.

" _Yeah, get lost!"_ Rachel provoked, before Carrie caused a lamppost fall on her, before getting back up  & charging into Carrie.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Harley, Ivy & Cat struggled to get up, while pushing off knocked over trash bins & garbage they crashed into on touch down from Rachel's attack. As they got up, they noticed their arch-rival: **Batman** standing over them, alongside with **Superman** , who had recently arrived in Gotham to assess the situations with Carrie & Rachel.

" _Looks like you three are bit down in the dumps."_ Batman joked in a serious tone, before the three gave him a death stare each.

" _Cut the Jokes Bats, besides that's my job, & why is he here?"_ Harley replied seriously enough to give Batman a slap.

" _Easy Harley, I'm here because Batman called me & told me that Rachel Lang White was here, & that she's trying to kill her sister Carrie, who we also know is with you guys."_ Superman replied.

" _Yeah, we get your concern, But Carrie did what she did because she had tolerated a lot of bullying and abuse since birth, & on prom night, everyone pushed her too far…"_ Ivy added into detail of the situation.

" _We also know that, but let's get details later, where are Carrie & Rachel anyway?"_ Batman asked in serious concern.

" _They're both at a basketball about a mile that way. You best get there quick, with their powers at whatever rate, their fight may bring Gotham down."_ Catwoman said, pointing in the direction they were at before being blown away by Rachel.

" _I'll see if I can stop the fight, Batman, you best get anyone within the area away, so no more people get injured."_ Superman suggested.

" _Good plan, I'll be there shortly."_ Batman replied, before Superman flew off to towards the fight.

" _I suppose you three will want in on this as well, I wouldn't recommend it…"_ Batman then said as he turned back to Harley, Ivy  & Cat.

" _Want to? We need to, Bats!"_ Harley said in all seriousness.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Superman was flying towards the fight, until he saw people running & screaming, while objects such as lampposts, lumps of concrete, bricks & parts of houses were being torn out of place by Carrie & Rachel as they continued throwing everything at each other with their powers.

" _Give it up Carrie! This is your end!"_ Rachel called at her sister.

" _Never!"_ Carrie called back.

" _Stop it, both of you!"_ Superman called as he landed near towards the two sisters, as they turned towards him.

" _You Again?!"_ Rachel growled.

" _Rachel, stop this, I don't know what Carrie has done to make you hate her, but she's your flesh & blood, you don't even know her that well…"_ Superman said, trying to calm Rachel.

" _All I need to know is that my real mother is dead because of her!"_ Rachel roared at Superman, while pointed at Carrie.

" _And that makes you so different? What about when your father was killed?"_ Superman asked.

" _He deserved it! He put me through Hell since birth, so I ended him! Carrie had no reason to kill mama! Now get lost, I've got someone to finish!"_ Rachel roared again, before lasers fired out of Rachel's eyes, sending superman crashing into a series of buildings, before turning back to Carrie,  & shooting her too with her laser vision.

Rachel then walked up to an injured Carrie's body, before picking her up by the throat, ready to end her.

" _Y-you k-killed d-dad?"_ Carrie groaned in pain  & horrifying shock.

" _If only you knew, you might as well see, before you die…"_ Rachel said, before placing her left hand on Carrie's head.

Carrie Screamed as the shock from Rachel, blasted images into Carrie's mind. Carrie saw horrifying images, of a young baby Rachel, being shouted at, shaken & even smacked by Ralph White, as Rachel cried & cried. The images kept coming in, until Carrie saw the final moment where Rachel sent a screaming shockwave, causing the house where they were to collapse on top of Ralph, before fading out back into reality. Rachel still had Carrie in her neck grasp.

" _I'm sorry it had to end this way…"_ Rachel said, as she charged up her powers, ready to end Carrie once  & for all, when suddenly, Carrie grabbed the sides of Rachel's face, using her power, blasting her past into Rachel's mind, causing Rachel to gasp.

Rachel saw all the abuse Carrie had taken from Margaret, from being bashed with bibles, to being locked in a prayer closet. As with Carrie, the images & moments kept pouring into Rachel's mind, right to when Margaret tried to kill Carrie, but only to be killed herself, & have Carrie cause the house to crash down on her & Margret's corpse.

At that Moment, as the memories faded out, Rachel let go of Carrie, as Carrie stood back up, realising through all of her rage, Carrie was never lying. Carrie had suffered just as much abuse from their mother, as Rachel had from their father. The two teens then stared at each other, realising what they were, after all they had been through, and knowing they now couldn't carry on their fight, as tears began forming in both their eyes.

" _C-Carrie, I'm… I'm so sorry…"_ Rachel squeaked in regret, before bursting into tears,  & hugging her younger sister.

" _I'm so sorry too Rachel…"_ Carrie squeaked, as she burst into tears, embracing her older sister's hug,  & hugging back.

Superman, Batman, Harley, Ivy & Cat then came running into the area, only to stop at the sight of the two sisters hugging & crying.

" _What th- is this a trick?"_ Batman asked, causing Superman, Harley, Ivy  & Cat to look at him, then at each other, wondering what had stopped this destructive battle, before turning back, as Carrie & Rachel then parted from their hug & stood towards the others, raising their arms in the air, signing that they surrender to whatever fate may be coming their way, as police cars, vans & Helicopters began piling into the area, with armed police aiming their flashlights & guns at them…

 **To be continued…**


	9. Final Decision

**Chapter 9: Final Decision**

Carrie & Rachel were now in separate cells opposite, in the local Gotham Prison, staring at each other through the bars, in sorrow for each other, & shame for themselves, tears slowly forming & falling down their faces, awaiting their fates. It had been a long while since they were both arrested for their fight, causing damage & disturbance to the public. Both girls were hand cuffed & chained up to the walls of their cells, with armed prison guards standing outside their cells also. Carrie & Rachel knew they could just use their powers to break free & get out, but they also knew that would be foolish & selfish to do, after all that had happened recently, learning the truth behind what their parents had done to them separately, It wouldn't be worth it to cause more chaos, even to save each other…

" _Ok Ladies, The warden would like a word with you two."_ One of the Prison guards said, as they opened the cell doors,  & uncuffed them free, allowing the girls to stand up, & walk out of their cells, to stand next to each other & face the warden for their final decision of their fates…

To their Surprise, there was no one there, & the lights starting flickering until the blacked out for a few seconds, & the prison guards were gone.

When the lights came back on, the girls regained their sights, only to see Batman standing before them, before he started walking up to them…

" _I have some good news, But also bad news, for you two..."_ Batman stated sternly but in a calm tone.

Carrie & Rachel then looked at each other in fright & sorrow, knowing this was their final moment of freedom, before looking back at Batman.

" _The bad news, you two have been charged with public disturbance…"_ Batman stated, Carrie  & Rachel started to feel more tension build up within themselves.

" _The Good news is however, No civilians were injured or killed during your fight, so neither of you are being prosecuted, or even put away, your both free to go."_ Batman continued, causing the two sisters sigh in relief  & surprise.

" _Thank you…"_ Carrie  & Rachel sighed, while deep breathes.

" _Besides, I really don't think being sent to Arkham would do you two any good, especially will all those who have committed worse, they all also have bigger & more brutal body counts compared to what happened in your massacres. But also, you both may be free to go, but I'll be watching you two closely, just so nothing like them happen again…"_ Batman said sternly again.

" _Come on, Harley & the others are waiting for you, looks like they could two more sirens."_ Batman continued with a slight smile & humour, before walking in the opposite direction, out of the cell area, with Carrie & Rachel in tow…

 **(Outside…)**

Harley, Ivy & Cat, along with some of Harley's tenants were waiting outside the police station, hoping that Carrie & Rachel were ok.

" _What's keeping bats? He said he'd be 5 minutes."_ Harley exclaimed in boredom.

" _Be patient Harl, we don't even know what's gonna happen to Carrie & Rachel_." Ivy said to ensure Harley to remain patient.

At that moment Batman appeared out of the Police station, with Carrie & Rachel in tow.

" _Carrie, you're ok!"_ Harley cried, as she ran to Carrie, before giving her a big tight hug. Carrie hugged back in comfort.

Rachel give a smile for her younger sister, before being noticed by Harley… & dragged into the hug by her.

" _Is it me? Or do you think Carrie has brought out a motherly instinct within Harley?"_ Catwoman asked in slight awe.

" _It isn't just you, I think she's done more the same for me as well…"_ Ivy replied.

" _Thank you for not sending them down bats…"_ Harley thanked her former enemy.

" _Look after them Harley, but if you are gonna help them, don't make them like what Joker made of you before…"_ Batman stated.

" _Like Hell I'm gonna do that."_ Harley replied sternly.

" _I hope not."_ Batman replied back, before taking off in the Batmobile.

" _Come on witches, let's go home…"_ Harley said in humour.

" _You sure you're ok with me around?"_ Rachel asked nervously.

" _Of course, even if I wasn't, it's really Carrie's choice."_ Harley replied happily, before everyone went off, to catch a train back to Coney Island, Brooklyn.

 **(Sometime later in Coney Island, Brooklyn…)**

" _HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!"_ a woman cried as she was cornered in an alley way, by a thug.

" _SHUT IT BITCH! NO ONE'S HERE OR COMING TO SAVE YOU! KNOW HAND OVER YOUR HANDBAG BEFORE WE SHOT!"_ The thug yelled.

" _Really? I sure we've all heard that before… over 9000 times…"_ A woman's said, before the thug turned around, only to see Rachel, with Black  & Fire Red streaky hair, Dressed in a Fire Red flame patterned sleeveless Leather dress, wrapped in Black fake Barbed wire like thorn vines, with a matching head band on her forehead, with black Leather pants wrapped in fake Fire Red barbed wire thorn vines, & Fire Red Flame patterned knee high boots, wrapped in more Black fake Barbed wire like thorn vines. Her arms & fists were also wrapped in Black & Fire Red Barbed wire thorn vines as well.

" _And you are?"_ The thug asked in a stupidly dumb tone.

" _Rage Witch. No get lost…"_ Rachel said unamused.

" _Or what? I armed you know."_ The thug said, before Rachel pulled him towards her with her Telekinesis,  & punching him in the face, cracking his skull, before falling to the ground.

" _You dead now Bitch! GUYS!"_ He called in groaning pain, with blood pouring out his nose.

Suddenly, two more thugs landed beside him out of nowhere, tied up and gagged, before Carrie landed behind him.

Carrie was wearing a new upgraded version of her costume, which consisted of a new Rose Pink & multi red coloured blood stained leather prom dress, but with Leather fingerless sleeves, held together by what looked like Plant like materials on the sleeves, the back & the boots & as a belt round the waist.

" _Looks like your buddies got luckier than you by the looks of things."_ Carrie remarked with a smile.

" _Thank you two, but who are you girls?"_ The woman asked in concern.

" _We are Crimson Witch, & Rage Witch… but we prefer: __**The Wicked Witches**_ _."_ Carrie replied with a dramatic smile of heroic nature.

 **The End… For Now…**


End file.
